


Words Once Said

by BookshopLaura



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas regrets what he said years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Once Said

Legolas stood on a ledge looking out over Minis Tirith. It was a light evening as the sun set, and there was only a slight coolness to the air. It was quiet out here, behind him, across the terrace could be heard the merry feasting of the night continuing, only a few were beginning to take to their beds, and Legolas was alone on the ledge. Below him, throughout the city smaller celebrations for the coronation/ wedding were going on as well. The smells of roasted meats and breads mingled in Legolas' mind with the sounds of chattering. But his eyes stared into the darkness far ahead, as he was lost deep in thought. 

So much had changed. How long ago had it been, how different had he been when he had stood at the council of Lord Elrond and sworn to aid Frodo in his quest to destroy the ring. It had been less than a year. It seemed so much longer, so much more had happened. He had only attended the council to inform them of the escape of the creature Gollum, but had instead ended up joining the fellowship. His life before hand had been little other than Mirkwood and his duties there. He had visited Rivendell before, had been abroad. But nothing like this. No battles like these, no comrades like these!! Espcially none like Gimli. Legolas hung his head. He remembered the words he had spoken to Gimli's father, when he had been shown the picture of Gloin's wife and child. He'd only tonight realised the truth of it. When he had seen Gimli greet the dwarf as father. The dwarf who he had once held captive, who he had insulted the family of. 

Legolas stepped forward to lean his now empty cup on the ledge in front of him. The cool of the stone was comforting under his hand. The truth is that so very much had changed. And one thing that had changed was that he cared for Gimli's opinion. Gimli was his friend, his closest companion. But Legolas had seen Gloin's eyes darken as they had seen Legolas, a scowl now recognisable as so similar to Gimli's. If Gimli were to find out. Gimli was quick tempered and easy to take offense. When he knew how Legolas had acted in the past. When he knew that Legolas had been the one who had held his father captive. Who had insulted him and his mother so cruelly! 'Orc mutant' How could he have been cruel!

"Elf, have you had too much drink already?" asks the merry voice of Gimli behind him. 

"I have only had two cups, Gimli" says Legolas, forcing himself to try and smile, as he turns to face his companion. But after barely a glance he turns back.

"You have a very sad face for such a joyous occasion, elf." says Gimli more quietly, more seriously. He's stood by Legolas' side now, glancing up at him as he to looks out into the evening. 

"My thoughts turn to all the things that have changed." says Legolas.

"Aye, the worlds we will return to will not be the worlds we left." says Gimli, taking a swig from his goblet. 

For a moment Legolas just thinks, then hangs his head, staring at his feet as he toes at the gravel beneath him. 

"Gimli, I have, I have a confession to make, and I'm afraid that you won't like it." 

"You're returning to your father aren't you." says Gimli, and he sounds sad.

"I can't say I'm happy. You did promise we would journey together, but family is..."

"What? No, Gimli, I'm not breaking my word. I still want to return with you to Fangorn and the Glittering caves, if you still want to travel with me." says Legolas, a little nervously. 

"Of course I do, elf!"

"Let me speak first... Gimli, long before I knew you, I did you a great disservice. I was one of those tasked with guarding your father and his comrades. I... I searched him and found a picture... of you and your mother. Gimli, I referred to you as an orc mutant. I didn't know you, and I was prejudiced and wrong! Can you ever forgive me?" 

For a moment there is silence as Legolas just stares at his feet and thinks about how Gimli will be angry or upset or.... The sound of Gimli's laughter shocks Legolas into looking up. Gimli had thrown his head back in laughter, and now brought it forward to wipe his eyes with his fingers.

"Gimli?" says Legolas, frowning.

"Legolas! Oh lord, Legolas, my father told me that story at Rivendell! He was there with me! Don't you remember?" asks Gimli, eyes wide and laughing. 

Legolas' eyes look back up into the distance for a moment, then back to the dwarf, then back to the distance for a moment.

"No. I don't. You never mentioned it." he says frowning. 

"This 'orc mutant' didn't want to give you more ammunition! Besides, you don't think that now, do you?" 

For a moment he frowns and the he too laughs. 

"No, my friend, not at all!"

"Good! Then it is long past. Now will you rejoin the party, I want to ask Eomer his views on the Lady Galadriel, who he called a 'net-weaver' and 'sorceress'!" Legolas rolls his eyes, but smiles as he follows the dwarf back inside.


End file.
